It has been estimated that approximately eight percent (8%) of the population in the United States suffers from some degree of hearing loss. Many people who have a severe hearing loss use behind-the-ear hearing aids, also known as xe2x80x9cBTExe2x80x9d hearing aids, since the smaller inner ear and ear canal types of hearing aids will not provide enough amplification. A BTE hearing aid is a combination of amplifier, microphone and control mechanism that is typically housed in an arcuate body and has a sound tube connected to the amplifier that transmits sounds directly into a person""s ear. The BTE hearing aid is typically worn over the upper rear portion of a person""s ear.
A significant problem with the BTE hearing aid is that moisture from a variety of sources including perspiration, humidity or precipitation can corrode the inner workings of the hearing aid and render the BTE hearing aid inoperable. This would then subject the BTE hearing aid to expensive repairs. This creates tremendous problems for a person with an active lifestyle who participates in sports or enjoys the outdoors. In addition, when being outside, the wind passing over the microphone of the BTE hearing aid creates unwanted noise and prevents people from hearing the sounds they desire to hear.
There are devices that completely engulf the BTE hearing aid with fluid impervious material to prevent corrosion from moisture such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,234, issued Sep. 28, 1993. Not only do these devices require time-consuming attachment and detachment from the BTE hearing aid, but these devices also do not provide any benefit regarding the extraneous sound generated by the wind with the microphone remaining exposed. Since they completely conform to the BTE hearing aid, these devices are expensive to manufacture and maintain. Furthermore, these devices make it difficult to change the battery, adjust the volume, and move the switch on the BTE hearing aid.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of this invention, a support for a behind-the-ear hearing aid, including a body and a microphone is disclosed. The support includes at least one pad positioned adjacent to the behind-the-ear hearing aid, and at least one attachment mechanism that connects the at least one pad to the behind-the-ear hearing aid.
In another aspect of this invention, a support for a behind-the-ear hearing aid, including a body, microphone and a sound tube is disclosed. The support includes a sweat pad located underneath the body of the behind-the-ear hearing aid, a muffler pad located adjacent the microphone of the behind-the-ear hearing aid and attached to the sound tube of the behind-the-ear hearing aid, a first attachment mechanism to attach the sweat pad underneath the body of the behind the-ear hearing aid, and a second attachment mechanism to attach the muffler pad to the sound tube of the behind-the-ear hearing aid.